


Flicker and Chime

by GalRAD_Keith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Couple, Earth, Future, Gay, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Motel, building, forest, married, owners, road - Freeform, room, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalRAD_Keith/pseuds/GalRAD_Keith
Summary: A small look onto the lives of two owners of a motel, which is just miles away from a large city.--The old motel was a nice little building amidst the winding, twisting roads, with lush green grasses everywhere. Trees were littered in the landscape non-stop, and other building were there, too. There was a small restaurant, it being a Denny’s, a clothing store, and more shops further down the road, more in the town. The little motel sat near the side of the road, it’s gentle lights flickering. Just flickering.--READ NOTES





	Flicker and Chime

**Author's Note:**

> The summary may seem boring, but I tried my best to describe this motel and the loving relationship of Keith and Lance.
> 
> Sorry for any typos, and please enjoy.
> 
> Comments or kudos, or both, would be nice!

The small motel was a nice little building amidst the winding, twisting roads, with lush, green grasses everywhere. Trees were littered all over the landscape non-stop, and other buildings were there, too. There was a small restaurant, it being a Denny’s, a clothing store, and more shops further down the road, and more in the town. The little motel sat near the side of the road, it’s gentle lights flickering. Just flickering.

 

Proudly on the front of the building, in glowing neon lights, it says, “MOTL”, but you couldn’t see the “E” because it had burned out a while ago.  The lights were a soft violet, and a flickering “OPEN” sign was usually on, too.

 

Cement and other materials were rarely fell off in tiny chunks onto the old blacktop, which was painted carefully with white, blue, and yellow lines that were all fading from the shoes that scuffed it’s chipped surface. Sandals, tennis shoes, or boots; it didn’t matter. The paint would come off anyway.

 

The door was painted a soft, dandelion yellow, and you could tell it was painted over another colour, because underneath lied a beautiful shade of chestnut, thanks to the chipping of the paint on the door. The “WELCOME” sign was pretty rushed, to be honest. The letters seemed to be a bit messily written on cardboard and hung up on the door with wire. When you entered, a soft chime of a bell would ring, signifying the owners that there was a new person or new people visiting them.

 

The owners, similar to the motel’s gentle appearance, were lovely people. They were a married couple, in their 20’s, and had no children. What was interesting is that they were both males; one being a tall, smiling Cuban man who loved to greet people who were either lost or looking for a place to stay for a night or sometimes longer. The other man was short, shy, and secretive, although his husband brought out more emotions than anyone else could. The owners usually smiled when guests gave small compliments about the motel’s appearance.

 

The Cuban man, who was 21, was named Lance, and he loved his husband more than anything, even the motel. The shorter, yet older one, who was 22, was named Keith. The visitors usually loved the way they operated things, and they often commented on how lovely the inside looked.

 

The inside looked like a beautiful picture, sort of complex to draw. Several paintings hung here and there, and they were forest paintings, and some beaches. Some were even dark woods with snow sprinkling the tree tops.

 

The bedrooms were all the same in layout, but each were kept clean. The way sunlight filtered through a glass window in one room, which rested next to the bed, was placed in such a way that, at exactly 10 AM, you could see a small rainbow on the floor. Lots of guests had made comments about that. The other rooms, however, did not have that special occurrence.

 

The beds were covered in a soft, linen sheets, which then were covered on top with fluffy sheets. The mattresses were comfortable and the pillows were fluffed daily. The sheets were regularly washed, and you could tell that Lance and Keith cared dearly for this place, even though it was right next to a medium-sized city, which was bustling with people, and the motel was often ignored.

 

It was funny, really; when people stayed, they didn’t want to leave. Lance always laughed at this, and so did the guest or guests. It commonly ended with usual pay and small waves, sometimes good feedback.

 

A guest would walk out or walk in the door; it was routine. Lance would wave and Keith would be counting new money and occasional tips. They would look at each other and smile.

 

.

 

“It’s been a nice day.” Lance whispered to Keith, and Keith nodded with a smile. “Even though I say it everyday, it really is.”

 

“Yeah. It has been.” Keith mumbled, standing up from his rickety chair. He kissed Lance lightly on the lips and hugged him. “I love you.”

 

The “OPEN” sign flickered and a car pulled into the parking lot. The orange, setting sun cast rays of light everywhere, flooding the landscape with it’s gentle hue of orange.

 

“Yeah,” Lance whispered again, hugging Keith back. He kissed him lightly and looked him in the eyes with a gentle expression. “I love you too.”

 

Once again, the bell chimed, like it had just a few minutes ago.

 

“Hi,” Lance turned and waved with a smile. “Welcome to the KoClain Motel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, their last names are put together. Lance KoClain and Keith KoClain. Funny, huh?


End file.
